Immortal Divide
by Dark-Supernatural-Angel
Summary: Could Rose's mission to protect Lissa change if she encountered a true Immortal? A collection of unconnected oneshots that share the same history between the five vampire races. Knowledge from VD/TO (TV shows) and VA (movie only). R&R


**"Immortal Divide"**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters; those belong to their original creators. The way it's all stringed together is of my making. No profit is being made out of this (*sigh* unfortunately).

* * *

While the chapters in this story can be seen as separate entries, they all have the same backstory/history in common. Think of it as each chapter being a "what if" moment for the characters yet with all chapters sharing the same creation history.

 **Fandom Knowledge:**  
\- Vampire Diaries (TV Series only)  
\- The Originals (TV Series)  
\- Vampire Academy (Movie only)

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:** The history of the vampire race.

* * *

 ***VD*TO*VA*VD*TO*VA***

* * *

 **"Vampire Creation"**

St. Vladimir's Academy is meant to teach and train the descendants of the Moroi and Dhampir while protecting them from the Strigoi. Three versions of the vampire race are commonly known among those within the Academy walls. However, there are two other versions that are always forgotten, the originators, the Immortals.

The Immortals are the very first branches of the vampire race. The first family of vampires appeared over 1,000 years ago and they are known as the Originals. They are the true immortals as they are indestructible and they live forever with their own array of special gifts. From the Originals came their sirelings, the common Immortals. They can be killed by a simple wooden stake to the heart with aversions to sunlight and vervain. If they avoid death, these Immortals can live forever like their Original sires. Both versions can remain like they were when they were human or they could be consumed by the darkness that came with being an Immortal. It's always their choice; to live with their emotions or to live without them.

Then there are the Moroi, the mortal vampires that have abilities over the elements. Many don't realize that the Moroi were actually created from an Immortal when a witch tried to find a way to strip them of their vampirism. Instead, the witch stripped the Immortal of his immortality, leaving the bloodlust with them. So the Mortal Vampires were created and because it was a witch that intervened, the Moroi were able to tap into the elemental power that a majority of witches have.

Because the Moroi were mortal, they were able to reproduce (something the Immortals couldn't do). To the surprise of many, two Moroi vampires were able to reproduce together. St. Vladimir was a product of this union between two former Immortals turned Moroi, making St. Vladimir one of the first Moroi-born vampires. However when a Moroi procreated with a human, a Dhampir was born. This vampire-human hybrid didn't have the bloodlust of a vampire but they had inherited their physical enhancements like their enhanced speed, strength, immunity, durability and reflexes. Just to name a few. Dhampirs became the protectors, the guardians, of the Moroi. Their life mission was to protect the Moroi by whatever means necessary.

And then there were the Strigoi. To the Moroi, the Strigoi are their monstrous counterparts. Dhampirs train to kill Strigoi so they could protect the Moroi. The Strigoi were once Moroi, in more ways than anyone thought. When the Moroi were originally created, they knew they were once Immortals that were stripped of their immortality by a witch. Wanting that back, the Moroi tried to find a way to reverse what the witch had taken from them but by doing so, it turned them into a darker version of what they were as an Immortal. The Strigoi were created because of this, a vampire that gained immortality yet it lost everything else. They burned in the sun, they had no emotions, they lived by their instincts and they could only be killed by a silver stake to the heart. Essentially, the Strigoi became the animalistic versions of their former Immortal selves. Nothing was recognizable about them. Strigoi can forcibly turn a Moroi into one of them through a blood exchange (similar to how an Immortal creates another Immortal) or a Strigoi is created when a Moroi kills when they feed. Strigoi blood can be seen as infectious blood to humans and Dhampirs.

Among the Strigoi, they have no leadership to rule them. They live to feed. They live for power. They live for chaos.

Among the Moroi, they've created a royal hierarchy that consists of twelve royal Moroi bloodlines. While one wears the crown, the others participate in the royal court until it was their turn to rule.

Among the Immortals, there is no separate hierarchy. Survival of the fittest is usually the case for the Immortals when it comes to leadership but all Immortals know one thing; the Original family are to never be trifled with. If Immortals need to name someone as their superior, any Immortal would name a member of the Originals, whether they like it or not. The Originals are known to wage wars over the smallest of things, start feuds with those that oppose them, and they will always reign supreme. The Originals may lose a few battles here and there but they will always win the war. Always.

* * *

 ***VD*TO*VA*VD*TO*VA***

* * *

 **A/N #1:** And there you have it! What'd you think? I know its rough but this was just stuck in my head after I saw the Vampire Academy movie. I'm not ready for this to be a multi-chapter story but I have some non-connected ideas set in this crossover universe so I hope you give this a try. **Please leave a review!**

* * *

 **Originally Published:** May 6, 2017 ( _Happy Birthday to Me!_ )


End file.
